


Sanctuary

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kaoru and Koga are bad with horror, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Graduation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good thing they have Anzu and Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Before bed, Anzu and her soulmates decide to watch a horror movie at Rei's insistence. Unfortunately, it goes as well as one would expect. As a result, Koga and Kaoru are unable to sleep. Thankfully, things take a turn for the better once Leon and Anzu get involved.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my UndeadAn platonic soulmates AU. It's a few years after they've all graduated and started living together.

Watching a horror movie right before bed probably wasn’t their brightest idea. 

The five of them really should’ve known better, but Rei kept asking to watch this one particular movie because Ritsu recommended it. He didn’t see the harm in it since horror movies have never bothered him.

Unfortunately, that’s not the case for everyone in their group. Aside from Rei, the only one completely unaffected by horror movies is Adonis. While Anzu doesn’t necessarily hate them, she is easily startled by jump scares, which horror movies are normally full of, so she’s not really all that fond of horror movies.

Kaoru and Koga are a completely different story. The blond is absolutely _awful_ with horror. He jumps at the smallest sound and will often cling in fear onto the nearest person.

For this particular movie viewing, that person was Anzu since Kaoru had sat by her thinking he’d get the joy of being clung to whenever she got scared. He definitely wasn’t expecting their positions to be reversed.

Still, while he was miserable throughout the whole movie, the blond did get to cling to Anzu as much as he wanted. Plus, she’d often pat his head to offer comfort, so it’s not like everything was bad about that situation.

While not as bad as Kaoru, Koga also doesn’t handle horror well. Of course, he refuses to admit that he’s scared even though it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that he is. No one called him out on it, though, figuring it was better not to, not even Adonis who was often the one the grey haired idol ended up clinging to.

In the end, the only one who somewhat enjoyed the movie was Rei. However, despite liking the movie, he was wearing a disappointed frown by the end of the movie because he was the only one who didn’t get clung to which apparently was a big deal to him for some reason.

It’s not until later that night after everyone heads to bed that Anzu realizes just how bad an idea watching that horror movie was. 

Just as she’s about to fall asleep, the brunette gets an unexpected visitor in her room. A quiet woof has Anzu opening her eyes to see Leon sitting on her floor.

She blinks a few times just to make sure her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her. “Leon?”

His response is another woof before the corgi jumps into the bed to join her. Anzu giggles when he licks her cheek. “What are you doing here? Are you not sleeping with Koga-kun tonight?”

Naturally, she doesn’t get a verbal response. Instead, Leon gives her face another lick before moving to lie at the end of her bed so he can face the doorway.

The longer she watches him, the more Anzu thinks it looks like Leon is waiting for someone since the dog won’t stop staring at the door. About ten minutes later, she discovers that her guess was right.

When Koga sticks his head inside, Anzu moves to sit up. “Koga-kun? I didn’t know you were still awake. Are you here looking for Leon?”

Her soulmate relaxes upon discovering that the corgi is with her, making her wonder if he’s been looking for Leon for a while. With a sigh, Koga moves to approach her bed. “Yeah, Leon just up and disappeared on me while I wasn’t lookin’. That’s not like him, so I decided to see where he went. He didn’t wake you, did he?”

She smiles, “No, I wasn’t asleep yet. I was surprised to see him since I know he always sleeps with you.”

He nods as he moves to pet the dog. “He does, but since I was havin’ a hard time fallin’ asleep, I ended up movin’ around too much. He probably decided it’d be better to sleep here instead. Would it be alright if he stayed with ya?” 

Before she can respond, Leon surprises them both when he starts tugging on Koga’s pajamas with his teeth, making it seem like he’s trying to pull his owner toward the bed. The grey haired idol frowns in confusion. “What are ya doin’, Leon? Ya know this ain’t my bed. While it might be fine for ya to sleep here, I can’t.”

Considering the way the dog whines, it looks like that’s exactly what he wants his owner to do. Anzu tilts her head. “Can you think of a reason that would explain why Leon would want you to sleep here?”

Koga’s cheeks turn red as he immediately averts his gaze. “N-Not really.”

That was definitely a lie. The brunette has no idea why her soulmate would lie, but considering his flustered expression, it seems he’s too embarrassed to reveal why Leon wants him to sleep in her bed.

It’s after she mentally goes over possible reasons to explain Koga’s and Leon’s strange behavior that Anzu remembers that Koga mentioned earlier that he was having trouble going to sleep. And, once she takes that detail into consideration, she recalls how the grey haired idol reacted to the horror movie they watched earlier.

While she has no way to prove it, it seems likely that Koga can’t fall asleep because of the movie. Either he’s too scared to sleep, or he’s just having a hard time relaxing after getting so wound up thanks to the movie. 

Realizing this, Leon must have decided it would be better if his owner had some company while he slept. That would explain why the dog suddenly decided to pay her a visit.

Obviously, if she were to ask Koga if he couldn’t sleep because of the movie, he would vehemently deny it. Rather than bother trying to ask that, Anzu instead says, “I don’t mind if you both stay in here, Koga-kun. It looks like Leon is really determined to keep you here, so I’m sure he has a good reason.”

The blush on his face darkens. “I-Idiot. You’ve gotten way to used to Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai comin’ in here whenever they want.”

Well, he’s not exactly wrong. Before meeting her soulmates, Anzu would’ve never imagined herself being so calm about sharing her bed with a guy. Sure, when she was a kid, there were times when she and her brother slept in the same bed, but since he’s family, it never bothered her.

Anzu never had much experience interacting with boys aside from her brother since she always went to all girls schools. That’s why it was quite a shock when she found out she had four male soulmates. 

While she was nervous at first, it didn’t take her long to grow comfortable around the guys. As she spent time with them, Anzu grew accustomed to things like having her hand held, being hugged by a male, and getting kissed on her forehead. Things that would’ve once left her a flustered mess became the norm for her.

After they all started living together, the brunette also grew used to occasionally sharing her bed with the oldest two members of their group. Rei always comes to see her when he’s in a cuddly mood or when he’s cold while Kaoru comes when he’s having trouble sleeping or feeling lonely. 

Unlike the other idols, Adonis and Koga aren’t what one would call the cuddly type, so it makes sense why they’ve never come to see Anzu. If they ever have trouble sleeping, they likely just try to fix the problem on their own.

So, it’s not surprising why Koga is hesitant about staying with her. Still, despite that, it looks like Leon is determined to keep his owner from leaving since the corgi still hasn’t released his hold on the grey haired idol’s pajamas.

An amused smile forms on her face when her soulmate tries and fails to get Leon to release him. “It’s really fine, Koga-kun. I consider you all family, so sharing my bed with you doesn’t bother me. If anything, I’d like for you to stay so I can help you fall asleep. You said you were having trouble falling asleep earlier, right?”

He averts his gaze, still looking embarrassed. “Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll fall asleep eventually.”

Shaking her head, Anzu crawls over to the foot of the bed and reaches for his shirt. With a pout, the brunette tugs on his pajamas. “Come on, Koga-kun. Please? For me and Leon?”

Leon releases a pitiful whine as he looks at his owner with imploring eyes. With you and the corgi working together, it’s no surprise that the grey haired idol’s resolve finally crumbles.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Koga throws his hands into the air. “Fine! I’ll stay! Just quit lookin’ at me like that!”

Anzu cheers at their victory while Leon barks excitedly. Her soulmate just rolls his eyes as he moves to climb onto the bed. “You two are ridiculous, gettin’ all excited over somethin’ like this.”

Once he’s under the covers, Koga points a finger at her. “Ya should know I move around a lot in my sleep, so ya better not complain if I accidentally kick ya. You’re the one that forced me to do this, so ya brought it upon yourself.”

She huffs in amusement. “I won’t complain, I promise.”

Just after she says that, Leon gains her attention when he gently tugs on her sleeve. Seeing the way the dog keeps looking at his owner when he does this, Anzu guesses that Leon wants her to move closer to the grey haired idol.

Considering how much Koga is now blushing, it looks like he knows exactly what Leon is trying to do. “Quit, Leon. Honestly, what’s gotten into ya? Usually, you’re always so eager for me to hold onto ya when I sleep. You’ve never done somethin’ like this before.” 

So, her theory was correct after all. Maybe Koga is the type who likes to sleep when he’s holding onto something. She has often found him asleep with Leon in his arms after all.

Giggling, Anzu scoots closer toward her soulmate and wraps her arms around him, making his blush darken. “H-Hey, what are ya doin’? Don’t just hug me out of the blue like that!”

Despite saying that, Koga makes no move to push her away, proving he really doesn’t mind the contact. She looks up at him and smiles, “Isn’t it fine? This is really comfy. Besides if we sleep like this, maybe you won’t move around so much while you’re sleeping.”

Leon releases a quiet woof to show his agreement before moving to curl up by his owner’s feet. Apparently, the corgi thinks his job is done since he falls asleep soon after he makes himself comfortable.

After he sees that, Koga just sighs. Then, his gaze returns to his soulmate who continues to smile at him.

Rolling his eyes, the grey haired idol moves to wrap his arms around her. “Fine. Obviously, I got no say in the matter, so there’s no point in me tryin’ to argue.”

Even though he acts like this is a huge inconvenience toward him, Anzu has known her soulmate long enough to be able to tell when he’s not being honest about his feelings. It’s obvious to her that Koga really doesn’t mind their current position. If anything, she thinks he looks a lot less tense compared to when he first came into the room.

She nuzzles his chest as she chuckles, “Right. So, you might as well just make yourself comfortable.”

Koga snorts as he rests his chin on top of her head. “Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep already. You got work in the mornin’, right?”

Nodding, Anzu releases a quiet yawn. “Yeah. Good night, Koga-kun.”

“Good night.”

Despite having trouble sleeping earlier, it actually doesn’t take a long time for Koga to fall asleep. Since she had been worried that he’d try to avoid sleep, Anzu decided to not go to sleep right away, wanting to secretly stay awake just in case her soulmate was unable to sleep.

However, by the sound of his breathing and how relaxed his posture now is, it seems that her worries were unfounded. Looks like Leon’s plan was a total success. She’ll have to remember to praise the dog in the morning for a job well done.

Once she’s sure that Koga really is sleeping peacefully, Anzu closes her eyes so she can also get some sleep. Before she can fall asleep, however, a quiet voice reaches her ears.

“Ah~ It looks like Koga-kun beat me to it. Damn. He’s never done this before, so I wasn’t expecting this.”

Surprised, Anzu turns to look at the door, making sure not to move too much since she doesn’t want to wake Koga. “Kaoru-san?”

Kaoru grins sheepishly as he waves. “Hey, Anzu-chan. Sorry, did I wake you?”

She shakes her head. “No, I was just getting ready to go to sleep. Did you need me for something?”

He averts his gaze as he runs a hand through his hair. “Sorta? But, not really. It’s not that big of a deal. You’ve already got your hands full, so I don’t wanna bother you.”

Considering his track record, it’s obvious Kaoru came to her room, hoping he could stay with her for the rest of the night. However, his behavior is a little different from how it usually is when he comes to see her. Compared to his previous visits, Kaoru appears a lot more fidgety for some reason, and he keeps looking behind him into the hallway like he's expecting someone to suddenly appear which she finds strange.

Slowly, in order to avoid waking him, Anzu turns in Koga’s hold so that her back comes to rest against his chest. Once she successfully does this, the brunette pats the other side of the bed invitingly. “There’s still room if you want to join us, Kaoru-san. You’re never a bother.”

His expression brightens at her invitation. Immediately, the blond climbs into the bed, taking the available spot. “Thank you, Anzu-chan~”

Kaoru kisses her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist. “I thought I was out of luck when I found Koga-kun already here. Usually, Rei-kun is my only competition, and since he was in his room when I checked, I thought I’d be in the clear.”

He gives the corgi at the end of the bed an amused look. “Even Leon-chan came. You sure are popular tonight, Anzu-chan.”

Anzu giggles, “Leon was my first visitor. I think he came because he was worried about Koga-kun. Koga-kun was having trouble sleeping so Leon brought him here, hoping that would help.”

Smiling fondly, the blond gently ruffles the other idol’s hair, careful not to wake him. “Looks like Leon-chan was right. It doesn’t seem like Koga-kun is having trouble sleeping now.”

Nodding, Anzu reaches up so she can run her fingers through the older idol’s hair. “What about you, Kaoru-san? Are you having trouble sleeping because of that movie too?”

A sheepish smile forms on his face. “I guess there’s really no point in trying to hide it, especially since you saw how I reacted to the movie. I showed you a really uncool side of myself, didn’t I?”

She continues to stroke his hair. “I didn’t think you were uncool. Not everyone is good with horror like Adonis-kun and Rei-san. There’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, I got scared too, remember?”

Kaoru leans into her touch as he hums, “But, only the jump scares ever got a reaction out of you. The rest of the time you barely flinched. I thought it was really impressive.”

His nose gently brushes against hers as he softly smiles. “Not only that, you never complained about me clinging to you and even comforted me when I was scared. I couldn’t help but fall for your coolness~”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. “I didn’t really do anything that impressive. I just wanted to help you feel better. If the positions were reversed, I know you’d do the same for me.”

He presses a kiss against her hairline. “Yep~ I’ll always be Anzu-chan’s knight in shining armor~”

Anzu nuzzles his chest after wrapping her arms around him. “I’ll just take that role when it comes to dealing with horror, deal?”

Chuckling, Kaoru gives her a gentle squeeze. “Deal~ I’ll be counting on you, Anzu-chan. As a reward, this prince will be happy to give you all his love~”

“Quit your yappin’. It’s too late for your flirtin’, Hakaze-senpai.”

A sleepy mumble from Koga has his soulmates looking at him in surprise. Looks like he woke up while they were talking.

Koga glares at them halfheartedly through half-lidded eyes. “Some people are tryin’ to sleep, so quit your blabberin’ and go to bed already.”

Kaoru pouts, “Aw, way to ruin my fun, Koga-kun. I wanted to flirt with Anzu-chan some more.”

Giggling, Anzu pats one of Koga’s arms that’s still wrapped around her. “Sorry for waking you, Koga-kun. We’ll go to sleep now.”

The grey haired idol closes his eyes as he grumbles, “Ya better, or I’m changin’ rooms.”

A few minutes later, after he buries his face in her hair, Koga falls back asleep, much to the amusement of his soulmates. Despite what he said, considering how comfortable he looks now, they find it hard to believe that Koga will be moving anytime soon.

Chuckling, Kaoru shakes his head. “Hard to believe he was actually having a hard time sleeping considering how fast he just fell asleep. Guess that proves how effective the Anzu-chan pillow is. It’s impossible to have sleeping problems with you around~”

An amused smile forms on her face. “Glad my services can be of help to you guys.”

The blond kisses her forehead. “You do more for us than you realize, Anzu-chan. Besides everything you do for us as a producer, you also do whatever you can to take care of us at home like helping when we can’t sleep. You always do so much for us, and we’re all really grateful for that.”

Her cheeks grow warm at the sight of his soft smile. “You know, you guys are the same way. You’re always supporting me and offering help when I need it most. You all look out for me, making sure I don’t overdo it, and I’m really grateful for that. I’m really glad you’re all in my life.”

His smile grows. “We all love you a lot, Anzu-chan. We’ll always be there for you no matter what.”

A matching smile appears on her face. “I know. I love you all too.”

Kaoru gives her a gentle squeeze as he closes his eyes. “Good night, Anzu-chan. Sweet dreams~”

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before burying her face in his chest. “Good night, Kaoru-san.”

Just like with Koga, Anzu waits until she’s sure the blond is asleep before going to sleep herself. A few minutes later, she drifts off in the arms of her soulmates, feeling completely content.

Needless to say, thanks to Anzu, the guys have no problem sleeping through the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I HC that Kaoru and Koga are both bad with horror. Kaoru is the worse, but Koga isn't that far behind him lol While Kaoru initially was able to fall asleep, a nightmare woke him up which led to him seeking out Anzu. In Koga's case, he couldn't fall asleep at all cause he kept hearing things. The movie made the poor boy paranoid. Thankfully, all they needed was some company to help them fall asleep. Anzu has a really soothing effect on the boys, so it's easy for them to relax around her. That's another reason why Rei and Kaoru like to have sleepovers with her so much. When the stress gets too much for them, they seek her out, and they're able to properly relax and get a good night's sleep when they're with her. 
> 
> After that night, it's a pretty much unanimous decision not to watch horror movies before bed anymore especially since Rei is the only one remotely interested in them lol
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^
> 
> Edit: My amazing, super talented friend June made some art of this fic which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/anzuluvbot/status/1186388630761136128?s=20). THANK YOU SO MUCH, JUNE!!! ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT ALL OF HER AMAZING ART! I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!!


End file.
